The present invention relates to a supporting grid system for suspended ceilings and, more particularly, to an improvement in the construction of the ceiling tile supporting members which coact to define the suspended ceiling supporting network.
The use of suspended ceilings in building construction is well known. One mode of construction provides a metal framework with longitudinal runners and lateral cross members or runners disposed at right-angles thereto and fitted together in a lattice or grid network to thereby define plurality of modular openings. The framework is supported by hangers from overhead structure and functions to support ceiling tiles or panels, fluorescent light fixtures, ventilation fixtures, and the like.
The runners and cross runners are usually of inverted T-shape with a pair of horizontally disposed flanges on opposite sides of a central upstanding, vertically disposed web section. The flanges are relatively wide in order to support the ceiling tiles while permitting sufficient clearance or tolerance between the edges of the tiles and the web sections. Architects frequently object to the appearance presented by such exposed flanges, and seek alternatives.
Various prior constructions have been proposed in an attempt to present a pleasing, thin outline for the exposed portions of the suspended ceiling tiles. One such construction incorporates a relatively wide tile supporting flange but attempts to hide the same from view by employing L-shaped lips extending below the tile supporting flange and directed inwardly toward the upstanding web of the inverted T main runner or cross runner. In this construction, rabbet-edged ceiling tiles are employed to rest on the flange and depend downwardly therefrom, substantially flush with the L-shaped lip.
Another known construction, also employing rabbet-edged tiles, provides extruded metal runners and cross runners; each having inverted U-shaped tile supporting flanges, with the metal thicknesses of the legs thereof serving as the exposed outline for the suspended ceiling.